


One Step Closer

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Community: Inuromp, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga sees something he wish he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for violent thoughts.
> 
> The title is from a Linkin Park song and the fic was partially inspired by a fic by salomesensei called "A Little Help."
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #11, I Spy
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga seethed from his spot behind the bushes. He didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. He’d trusted her. He had believed her when she said she was just helping Inuyasha practice using the windscar when Kouga would ask where she had been.

He missed spending time with her. He thought he’d give her a surprise visit. So Kouga ran out to the clearing where he knew Kirara and Inuyasha had been practicing. And he froze when he saw them.

The damn puppy was having sex with his woman! Kouga wanted to kill him. He wanted to pull on Inuyasha’s cock until it separated from his body and then string him up a tree by his intestines. But he didn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything, except watch.


End file.
